Reasons
by touchless-maiden
Summary: CharmedHarryPotter xover. Set in unchanged future. What if the reason Wyatt never turned evil was because of someone who shares his misfortunes. This is a story of the trials of Wyatt's struggle between good and evil and Harry's destiny. WyattHarry.


I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Prologue

"I'm so sorry Harry. I won't be able to visit you as much as I want," a middle aged man knelt next to a cot in which a small dark haired boy sat. With patience unseen in one so young, the boys' emerald green eyes stared into hazel brown eyes.

"The Elders have tried to revoke your case from me. They're saying that my family is distracting me from doing my job and that someone has approached them to stop giving you a guardian. I managed to get them to see the benefit of making me your guardian but under the condition that I not see you too often."

One would think that this is usually what happens when the man visits Harry. Talking of subjects a young child shouldn't know about yet the intelligence in the boys eyes make it clear he knows more than he should.

"I can only visit two times out of the year because the new wards will restrict much of my access to you," a retched sigh escaped. "If only I could take you somewhere else Harry, even to my wife… She'll love you and so will my boys, you'll be much safer …" the man paused, "… um okay, no, not that much safer, but you'll be loved." The man reached his left hand up to the boys face and brushed the hair away from the scar adorning the child's forehead.

As the man continued in this train of thought, the young child of four, who looked a lot younger and far too skinny to be healthy, stared wide-eyed at the man who visited Harry frequently during the early hours of the morning.

"Leo?" Harry interrupted the man's speech in a quiet whisper.

"Yes Harry?"

"Can't I go home with you?"

It broke Leo's heart when Harry said that and the reasons spilling forth from his own mouth that negated the child's wish of leaving his aunt's care. "I wish you could Harry, I really do but I have been warned by the Elders that if I touch you with the intent of taking you away from here, I would be in very big trouble." Actually what Leo failed to say was the entire magical law enforcement would surround the place and Leo would be cut off from any way to escape with the young boy. Even his orbing ability would be suspended the moment he touched Harry.

"Oh," looking down at his hands, Harry didn't say anything else.

"Here Harry, I brought a sandwich and some cookies and milk." Holding the aforementioned food in his hand, Leo offered them to Harry.

Leo knew the life the child had to live with his horrid aunt and her family. He knew that Harry's relations starved him and made him cook the meals and clean the house like a slave and he still couldn't do anything to help him out. Even appealing to the Elders, Harry's situation was out of his hands so Leo was resigned to visiting the boy almost daily and bring something for the boy to eat.

It was an interesting schedule Leo had set up to visit his charge. After putting Wyatt and Chris to sleep every night at 9, Leo would go to the kitchen and find a plate of food on the counter waiting for him to take to Harry, food that doesn't sit in the stomach, and kiss his wife before orbing to number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. And every time Leo finds himself wanting to cry at the unfairness of Harry's situation and his inability to do something about it. He would continue staring until Harry woke up by himself and they would talk for the next hour in whispers as to avoid being heard by the Dursleys; the time being only 5 in the morning, and Leo would let Harry eat what he brought him. This way Harry would have something to fill his stomach in the morning while he waited for his aunt to wake up and unlock the cupboard door.

Leo's thoughts wondered as he stared at Harry eating the sandwich and taking a sip of milk. He knew Harry had lived a hard life; defeating the Dark Wizard plaguing Magical

England when he was a year old, then being carted off to live with his mother's sister who abhorred everything and anything to do with magic and having to live as a slave by his family.

"Harry" Leo said when he noticed that Harry had finished his breakfast and took the plate and cup and set it aside. "I'm going to try to get you out of here okay? I'll do everything I can to make sure you leave this house," desperation crept into Leo's voice while he stroked his fingers down Harry's soft cheek. "Harry, this will be the last time I'll be able to visit you everyday. I've been warned that there are going to be some wards placed around this place to keep anything magical away."

Harry's eyes widened. "I'll never see you again?"

"You'll see me again. I promise you this. Remember, I can come visit you two times a year. I'll come when it's safe." Leo grabbed Harry in a fierce hug.

Harry nodded his head as Leo straightened his crouched figure as best as he could in the cupboard under the stairs. Taking out a small golden necklace holding a triquetra charm, Leo put it on Harry. Harry immediately looked at Leo with a wide-eyed expression of fear.

"It's been charmed to be invisible. _They_ won't be able to take it from you." After hearing this Harry relaxed knowing that the Dursleys wouldn't take away his gift from Leo.

Hearing the stairs creak above them announcing the arrival of Harry's aunt, Leo bade Harry a quiet farewell and with a gentle kiss to the forehead, Leo disappeared in a shower of light.


End file.
